In the related art, an imaging display system that displays an image indicating an external state of a vehicle in the interior of the vehicle and assists the driving of the vehicle has been known. For example, PTL 1 discloses an imaging display system that images an image of a blind spot area of the vehicle by using an image sensor and displays the imaged image on a display unit in the interior of the vehicle. In the following description, a signal output from the image sensor is referred to as an imaging signal, and a signal supplied to the display unit is referred to as an image signal.